


cumpleaños

by FairyNova



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNova/pseuds/FairyNova
Summary: Batman contrato a una criminal para distraer a su hijo en lo que compraban un pastel
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Roy Harper/Koriand'r/Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	cumpleaños

Jason salto por el tejado. Las tejas se rompieron debajo de sus botas y los perdigones volaban por todas partes, rompiendo las paredes y tirando cuerpos. Había estado corriendo por una hora y había olvidado la última persecución que había durado tanto… usualmente eran cinco minutos intensos y después un tiempo muerto y después reanudaban… pero, por primera vez, las cosas estaban tornándose feas.  
Posion Ivy era más rápida que antes.

-¡Viejo! - Grito cuando una raíz le azoto al otro lado – Es momento de tu entrada teatral.

Cuando Batman no le contesto, Jason maldijo la edad de su padre. Tantos años recibiendo golpes por fin cobraron lo suyo.  
Seguro que se le rompieron las piernas o tuvo que orinar… que fuera lo segundo, por favor.

-Pajarito, pajarito – Jason odio la melosa voz de su enemiga – Juro que tengo alpiste para ti.

-No traje mi podadora, Posion, pero seguro que tengo unas tijeras por alguna parte ¿Quieres verlas?

-Sólo si está bien afilada y larga – Jason se sonrojo debajo de su casco – Ops, olvide que ya no eres un pajarito… - Jason la odiaba ahora – Pero aun puedes ser un buen abono.

Roy llego a tiempo para ver a Jason arremeter de frente contra la curvilínea villana verde. La ecoterrorista que había convertido en anfitriones de sus hongos a varios congresistas. Roy busco a los lados a Batman, a Robin… a quien fuera del clan Murciélago pero habían dejado a Jason solo como siempre.  
Posion Ivy consiguió hacer retroceder a Red Hood con una de sus patadas, en el corto lapsus de su siguiente ataque en donde convocaba a sus plantas malignas, Roy le lanzo las armas que su carcaj traía. Jason las pesco en el aire.

-Se terminó – Ivy se congelo. Jason disparo, él no era su padre… él pondría final a la hiedra.

El humo salió de los cañones. El brillante color dorado de la explosión y el olor, el olor dulce de una bomba de chocolate que se desparramo en el rostro de Posion Ivy. Los mensajes de feliz cumpleaños colgaban del filo circular y Jason arrojo una de ellas a Roy que se reía por haberse equivocado de armamento. Seguro que Kori le regañaba por arruinarle la sorpresa de más al rato… si es que llegaban con vida.

-¡¡Arsenal!! – Regaño lanzándole una de las falsas armas - ¡Joder!

La villana se relamió el chocolate de la cara. A su ver le faltaba cierto gusto… como el que Harley preparaba en casa, ese si era un buen chocolate. Cremoso y fuerte… como café con chocolate, muy fuerte y amargo, no dulce… no como la cara de Red Hood que se había quitado el casco para que Arsenal viera su furia.  
Los chiquillos eran tan dulces.

-¿A dónde vas? – Reclamo Jason cuando Pamela le dio la espalda.

-Yo tengo que ir con mi novia y tú tienes un cumpleaños, dejémoslo por hoy – Dijo – Mira, que te regalo algo – Jason pensó que el beso lo mataría. Le sorprendió que ella pudiera moverse tan rápido como para invadir su espacio personal e invadirle los labios. El pequeño capullo que se metió en su boca le dio asco pero lo sostuvo – Plántalo… quizá te sorprenda. Hasta la vista, pajarillo… - Pamela le acaricio el rostro – Sé que eres un pajarito, Red Hood… siempre serás uno.

Jason pensó en que el Joker hablaba mucho con Harley y esta con Pamela.

-Al menos nos dejó a las víctimas – Roy le paso el brazo por los hombros - ¿Qué te dio?

-¡¿Qué te pasa pedazo de idiota?! Pude morir – Reclamo sin quitárselo de encima. Roy no dijo nada. Jason le mostro la semilla – Pamela Isley es extraña. Aun no sé cómo catalogarla.

-No seas dramático. Ahora vámonos que no tenemos toda la noche.

-Yo voy a la cama.

Roy le acompaño. Jason iba a su casa segura… iba a la nave que compartían con Kori en vez de quedarse en la mansión Wayne.  
Para cuando llegaron, Jason se desvestía a la mitad de la playa.

-Jason… no creo que…

-Vamos a dormir. No quiero hacer nada hoy – Prácticamente grito – Juro que se los compensaré. Les dejare darme duro hasta que se cansen pero ahora quiero des…

Roy sabiamente se apartó de su pequeño amante. Bastaba con que Batman le odiara por mantener una relación de amantes con su hijo, un niño al que le ganaba por bastantes años… cuyo desprecio aumentaría al comprender que dicho pequeño antihéroe era compartido con una alienígena… que sodomizaba a su hijo.   
Roy Harper supo que debía de dormir con un ojo abierto desde ahora a unas cuentas semanas.  
Damian estaba allí porque según Alfred debía de darle la tarta a su hermano, bastardo no sanguíneo… hermano al fin y al cabo. Ahora agradecía a Pennyworth por insistirle. Sin disimulo saco la cámara de su celular y retrato la cara de idiota que puso al verlos a todos en la nave.  
Tim le pedía a Richard que le pagara el dinero de la apuesta y Richard intentaba calmar a su padre que miraba muy mal a Kori.

-¿No es fabuloso, Jason? Tu familia a venido a celebrarte – Kori se le abalanzo para abrazarlo, mimosamente como hacían en casa… como se debía de hacer a su consorte - ¿Por qué estas rojo, Jason?

-Le dije a B que debíamos ir a apoyarte pero, creyó que era mejor venir a tu hogar, Littlewing – Richard aún mantenía que la ocurrencia de su padre era buena – Bien… Tienes que pedir un deseo antes de apagar las velas. Clark mando unas muy especiales – Dijo – Echas con el fuego del sol… aun no sé cómo es eso… pero es Superman, seguro que son seguras.

-Feliz cumpleaños, hijo.

Jason pensó en su deseo.  
Y sólo pensó en las muchas cosas que podría cambiar.


End file.
